Lost Then Found
by xXCrackParingQueenXx
Summary: Finn and Quinn find themselve back in Lima for unwanted reasons. In their mist of thier sadness they lean on each other for support in the place they first laid eye on each other.Will they find what they lost and maybe this time do it right?FUINN


**Hey Everyone,**

**this is my first glee fanfic. I ahd a lot of fun with it**

**I dont' own Glee and its amazing characters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Goodbye To You<p>

"Finn" Rachel called out as she opened the door to the apartment. She walked into an empty living room and kitchen. She made her was to the bedroom "Finn" she called out again to see Finn sitting on the bed looking at his phone without responding. "What's the matter? Are you sick? Do you not feel well?" she touched his forehead trying to see if he has a temperature.

"You know what day was today?" he asked her still not looking at her, still not moving.

"May 26th what does that…." She suddenly became cold. Oh no, she thought "Finn"  
>she said ready to apologize.<p>

He stood up getting away from her "before you came My mom called me to ask me how'd go" Rachel looks at him in confusion and her eyes widen as he took out a little black velvet box out of his pocket "do you know what this is" She looked at him in horror. His face was read and his eyes moist. "I was going to propose to you today. You left me a message saying the you were going for drink after the show was over. I tried to called you to remind you that we had reservations but you didn't pick up"

"Finn, please" she stood up pleading.

"No let me finish" he said at loud making stand up "I followed you to New York and gave up a scholarship for the Ohio state university to play football. I left my mom who is the only family I have left in hopes of building something with you and I get this!"

"Finn, I'm so sorry" Rachel was now crying. She made her way to him "I'm so sorry I know you have given up so much for me for us and I see that and I love you so much. I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't appreciate, you mean everything to me Finn"

He hated to see her cry, but she was not the only one in the room crying. She was not the only one hurt. "I'm going back to Lima" he said without looking at her.

"What?" she looked at him as if he was insane.

"My mom needs me Burt is sick Kurt can't be there and I want to go back"

"Finn, be reasonable about this. I love you, you love me we are happy here" She touched his arms and he cringed pulling away from her. She had really done it this time "you can't do this to me Finn. You cannot make me feel bad for living my dream and trying my hardest or achieve all that I want" she said in her powerful voice. They were having yet another fight tonight.

"I know and that's why I am leaving" he said getting his suitcase out of the closet "You belong here Rachel, and I am not about to take you away from this world, but I don't. I want a simple live I want to find the person that I love home after a long day of work. I want kids I want to watch football games while drinking beer with the guys. I have dreams Rachel, not as big as yours but still dreams and I can't get them while being here. Please don't make me feel bad about following my dreams" Finn was so heartbroken and this was so hard. He didn't want to leave her; he loved her very much and has loved her for a long time. But when you are not growing together, you are growing apart "I booked the next flight back to Ohio, I will sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow I will be out of your hair" he said still couldn't look at her as started to pack his stuff.

Rachel had nothing left to say, he had his mind made up and she could tell. She just nodded and headed to the bathroom to cry. When she left the room he sat on the bed and cradles his head in his hands and let tears fall.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat wearing her black dress, next to her was her crying mother. Her hands held a pocket size packet of tissues. Her father had passed away; he had drunk too much, ran over a red line and got into a crashed. He died two hours after the crashed; his ribs had been punctured his lungs badly causing terrible internal bleeding that could not be stopped. So now here she was at his funeral. Her mother had left him but she never stopped loving him, and even after his bad parenting Quinn still loved the man he was still her father.<p>

Everyone had left except for them and Mr. and a.k.a, Will and Emma. They had already lowered the casket and there was nothing left to do. "Come mom lets go home" Quinn said as he held her tight feeling her mother weak. Emma and Will were walking behind her. Quinn got her mother into the passenger sit of the car and closed the door, she turned to meet them. "Will, Emma thank you so much for coming it means a lot"

"Oh no Quinn, thank you for letting us" Emma said in her usual sweet voice. She was 7 months pregnant with their second child and she glowed everywhere she went "If you ever need anything call us please you know you are one of our favorite that has graduated from McKinley High and we want to help you"

"We know that you have been looking for a job around here. You have your degree in Psychology and we are looking for a new consular" Will inform her. Will had become Principal after riggings retired and moved to Florida.

She smiled at them; they have helped so much since the accident "Will you know I may not be completely qualified for that job and"

"Please Quinn take it" Will pleaded, he knew she was not going to find anything else around and he had to give her and hand with everything that was going on.

Quinn let out a long breath and nodded in defeat "Alright I give me call on when I should stop by so we can start the paper work"

"I will" he gave her a hug. Quinn was special to him, like all the kids that belong to glee club during the time he first took it on.

Emma also gave her a hug "And remember" she said in a motherly tone "don't forget that you also have to take of yourself, not just your mom. If there is anything you need you know how to reach us"

Quinn nodded and did her best to smile. She got into the car and drove home. Once she got there she told her mom to go ahead and take a shower while she cooks something; her mother, without protesting, did as she was told. Quinn didn't wait to change into something more comfortable and headed to the kitchen with a laptop on her hand. She turned it on and started a video chat with girls who even though where far never left her side.

"How are you holding up Q?" asked Santana from the other side of the screen with Brittany next to her.

"Yeah, how are you really?" Mercedes asked, her voiced full of concern.

"I'm o.k.; I am mostly worried about my mom. I didn't think she would get like this" Quinn said while washing some vegetables. "Will offered me a job as the school counselor"

"Ewl, why in the world would you want to go back to that place?" Santana asked.

"I think that was nice" Brittany commented.

"Well what do you think? Do you want the job?" Mercedes asked.

"Well it doesn't seem like a bad idea nothing has shown up around here and I need to be close to home. I can't leave my mother alone, what other choice to I have. That was very nice of him I agree with B" She got a knife and started cutting all the vegetables she had just washed "I am under qualified and he still offered me the job, I told him that I would take it. I am truly grateful so that's that" she kept cutting without looking up. A ringing noise coming from her computer got her attention.

"That's Blaine and Kurt they want to join the chat" Sad Mercedes.

"Yeah its fine" Quinn assured her.

"Hey Grace Kelly" Kurt greeted her. After Mercedes told everyone Jesse called her 'The Ghost of Grace Kelly' it had stuck with Kurt, it always manage to make her smile.

"Hey Beautiful" said Blaine, he had told her that she had the best bone structure of any girl he ever met, and that she was truly a vision.

"You guys" Quinn found herself smiling for the first time today. She looked at the happy couple, Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap.

"We just wanted to tell you how sorry we are with what happen to your father" Kurt said in a sad tone. He knew what it was like to lose a parent "I know you guys didn't have the best relationship after the baby gate but he was still your father so we are truly sorry my dearest Quinn and I wish I was there take you out and buy you clothes and make you feel all better" he made a pouty face.

"Thank you Kurt" She blew him a kiss "I hope you guys are having fun in your Europe honey moon" the couple had gotten married weeks ago everyone that was close attended. Mercedes was the maid of honor, Tina and she were bride's maids. That was the first time everyone had gotten together since they graduated.

"We are doing just great but we wanted to know if you could do us a favor" Blaine said.

"Blaine" Kurt protested looking back at him.

"Just spill it" Santana said wanting to know.

"Yes?" Quinn stopped looking at the screen curiously.

"Burt had stroke and we wanted to know if you could visit Carole and see how she is doing and bring her some flowers or something. Burt is fine he just needs rest but Carole is alone and we wanted to know if you could just drop by for a while." Blaine knew what he was asking of her but they truly had no one else so ask.

"Quinn you don't have to "Kurt said immediately "It's just me being a worried wreck I already talked to Carole and he said it was fine but you know me"

"No Kurt it's I'm insulted that you didn't want to tell you know I would" she said as she got some meat from the fridge and started to season it.

"I know Darling I just didn't want to push you; I know you got a lot on your plate right now, with your mom and finding a job"

"Oh she got a job" Brittany interrupted Kurt.

"Oh so what is it then" Blaine asked.

"She is going to be the school counselor at McKinley" Santana said with making a face.

"Really?" Kurt frowns while looking at her.

"Guys it's not that bad" Mercedes said "I think Quinn can do I good job. I think a lot of us could have used a counselor like Emma but the women would be lost if she didn't have a pamphlets" Mercedes joked as they all laughed.

"Well when you put it that way" Kurt said leaning into Blaine who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I have a great Idea" Brittany said excited "You should couch Glee Club"

"Brittany you are a genius" Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, not happening" Quinn sat as she washed her hands letting the meat sit on the seasoning for a while "Like I know enough about Music to couch Glee club. I don't even know if it's there"

"With Will as principal you best be knowing that it's there" said Santana with her attitude.

"I don't even know how to play an instrument" Quinn protested as she switched the oven on.

"Quinn I know for a fact that every art elective you took in college was music related. And with your dance abilities it would be great, also you are the new hot counselor at the school you would have more than enough kids" said Mercedes as a matter of fact tone.

"hmmm" Kurt had his thinking face on "I think that might actually work"

"Guys I am not couching Glee club, and even if I wanted to I have way too much in my hand at the moment that I can't really do much" Quinn notice her mom was coming down the stairs "Hey guys I gotta go my mom is coming. I love you all" he made kissing noises then closed the chat.

"Who was that you were talking to Quinnie?"

"Just some friends mom, you know Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Blaine and Kurt" She answer her mother sweetly at she made her way to her.

"How are Brittany and Santana?" her mother asked

"Well they are still in California, remember they both went to UCLA, and they are doing great. Mercedes is still in New York at Parsons finishing the semester"

"Blaine and Kurt where the once that got married 3 weeks ago right they are in France or something" Her mom sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Yeah they were in France now they are in England. Kurt's dad, Burt, had a stroke and I wil go visit them later on this week when I am not so busy. I will get some flowers and put both of our names ok" Quinn said rubbing her mother's back.

"You can go today you know, after we eat I am just going to go to sleep"

"Mom I don't want to leave you alone" Quinn protested.

"Quinn I am broken and very sad but it's not like you can't leave me alone. I will be fine and I said I just want to sleep" she said this with tears threatening to fall "It would make me happy if you went, and it would mean a lot to Kurt too" Her mother sobbed and started crying again.

Quinn didn't lose anytime and held her mother in her arms "I'll go mom but you need to promise me you will eat something alright" she felt her mother nodding as she held her. Quinn felt her own tears coming down her face, she was able to hold it in till she sees someone crying, especially if it's her mother.

Quinn helped her mother calmed down and then finished dinner. Her mother ate enough which made Quinn extremely happy since she hadn't been eating that well. She put her mother to bed and Quinn took a quick shower and put on gray pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She looked through her phone book to get the house number but she couldn't find it, she then remember she had it under Finn not.

"Hello this is Carole speaking"

"Hello Carole is me Quinn, Quinn Fabray" she said to the women.

"Oh Quinn honey how are you? How is your mother? Is everything ok do you need anything?" Carole asked suddenly worried.

"Yes we are as well as we can be" She knew Carole understood more than anyone "I just wanted to know if I could drop by your house if you are not too busy"

"Yes of course Quinn you don't even have to call. I am here for you"

Quinn smiled, Carole was a angel "I know thank you so much. So I will drop by in about half an hour so see you then"

"Can't wait" Carole said and hanged up.

Quinn put her hair in a pony tail not wanting to style, or deal with it in any way and checked on her mom before leaving. She grabbed a small bag shoving her wallet and her keys and headed out locking the door. She stopped by and flower shop and got sunflowers, they were Carole's favorites meaning they were Burt's favorite too. She pulled into the drive her and lots of memories just rushed through her. She got out of the car pushing the memories away. Quinn only had to ring the bell once and Carole opened the door right away.

"Quinn, look at beautiful you look. I am so sorry that I couldn't go to the service today I wanted to, Burt and I wanted to, but"

"Carole please, its fine I understand" she said to the woman. She hugged her letting her know it really was ok "And I brought these hoping it can brighten yours and Burt's day" She held out the sunflowers to Carole.

Carole's eyes became gentle "Thank you Quinn, Why don't you come in" she moved out of the way and let the girl in. "Burt guess who has come to visit us" Carole said the voice carrying throughout the house.

Burt from the couch turned around and he smiled "The prettiest girl in Ohio"

"Oh Burt please" Quinn laughed and she went over and kissed his cheek "I heard what happen and I wanted to make sure that you guys are ok, you guys need anything?" She asked looking at both Carole and Burt.

"Honey sit down" Carole offered. Quinn nodded and took a sit on next to Burt and Carole in a chair across from them "Here I'll bring some Iced Tea"

"What we want to know is if you need anything Quinn?" Burt said looking at her "We know better than anyone that you are not going through an easy time. How are you and your mom holding up?"

Quinn felt a lump in her throat, not again, she thought "Well, my mom is a mess. She never really stopped loving my father and they were starting to reconnect again and me . . ." Quinn really could not believe that she was going to cry again. She sobbed as she felt Burt's hand rubbing her back "I don't know what's harder losing my father or seeing my mom so broken"

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this honey" Burt says while looking at Carole. Carole gave a sympathetic look.

The phone rang Carole ran to pick it up "Hello . . . Oh Hi Finn how. . . Tomorrow, I can't Burt has an appointment with the doctors. Can you change your flight maybe no? . . . We can find someone to pick you up" Carole looked over at Burt lost.

"I'll do it" Quinn finally spoke.

"Give me a second Finn, Quinn you have your mother to handle, thank you, but we know you are really busy" Carole had the phone away from her face with her hand on the bottom trying to cover the sound.

"No actually my mom's friends from the country club are taking her the whole day and I don't have enough to keep me busy, and I would hate to have nothing to do" Quinn needed to work and have distraction "Please let me help"

Carole nodded "Alright Finn, Quinn will pick you up tomorrow at noon?"

IN NEW YORK

"Quinn?" Finn asked in disbelieve "Are you sure she can . . . alright no its fine. I'm ok with it but what you told me this morning I thought she would be busy but its fine I don't mind. How is Burt doing . . . Alright, yeah I can't wait to see you too, bye" He closed his phone. He noticed Rachel standing not far from him.

"So you're running back to Quinn is that it? Is she the real reason why you are leaving?" She demanded an answer from him.

"No Rachel I haven't seen or talked to Quinn since Kurt's wedding. She is just picking me up from the airport tomorrow" he said not looking at her, he walked around the living room guetting some of his stuff like his xbox 360 and his games.

"Then why is she picking you up? You have been talking to her and she was the one that probably convince you to leave me! She has always wanted you; she never wanted us to be happy Finn. She didn't understand that you and I are like one, she is looking at this as a chance . . ."

"Rachel stop it!" he finally looked at her and he was mad, it scared Rachel "Quinn is going through a lot of things right now so don't speak without knowing. My parents can't pick me up because as I told you Burt had a stroke, they have a doctor's appointment when I arrive to Ohio. Quinn was kindly enough to offer to pick me up" he noticed Rachel was about to say something "No Rachel let me finish. Quinn just lost her father, he died in a car accident and she has her mother to take care of and a bunch of things to deal with. I know this because my mom told me last times we this morning. I have nothing left to say so please leave me alone to my packing" Rachel left without saying anything. He hated talking to het like that but she pushed him so much and before he didn't care but now it's not the same.

He looked at the photo in a silver frame that sat on a table next to the couch. He picked it up and looked it from close. It was a picture of New Directions at Kurt and Blaine's wedding. The wedding was beautiful and if it wasn't for them Finn would not have gotten the guts to buy a ring and prepare mentally to propose to Rachel. He remembered the reception was really nice, that was the last time he had spoken with Quinn.

FLASHBACK

Finn looked at Rachel dancing with Blaine and Kurt, they hilarious as they were just making up funny dances. "Still not much of a Dancer" Finn's turn his head to where the voice came from, Quinn.

She had been one of Kurt's bride's maids. She looked so beautiful with her up do and her dress. He smiled at her comment "You know me Quinn"

"Well you weren't that bad at prom I'm sure you can manage" she came closer with a glass of white wine.

"Well you are a good dancer you made it easier" he said as he took a sip of his own drink "It's hard with Rachel she is so short and every time I step on her I feel like I will crush her"

Quinn laughed, it was a funny imagery "So I'm hoping yours is the next wedding Finn" she looked at the dance floor drinking her wine.

"Yeah, maybe you never know"

She looked at him and smiled "The Finchel Wedding, now that's something everyone's been waiting for"

"Quinn" Their head turned to see Brittany runny towards them "Come on Kurt is throwing the bouquet you HAVE to come" Brittany took her glass and set it on the nearest table then dragged her to where the pile of girls stood.

Kurt was very happy as he got on stage "ok girls calm down I know you are exited I always wanted to do this so here it goes" He turns around and throws it. The girls scream reaching for it. Kurt turned around "Yes, I get to pick your dress and do your make up"

Finn finally saw who it was after they brought her to the stage, Quinn Fabray, she was truly a vision.

"Hold your horses Kurt" she said speaking into the microphone "I still need to find a husband"

"Oh that's easy" Blaine said as he got on stage taking the microphone "Show of hands who wants to mary Quinn Fabray" almost all the warblers raised their hands and all the single man, even Brittany raised her hand "See that wasn't that hard" The croud started cho cheered. Kurt kissed Quinn's cheek and hugged her.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's how he remembers her, the girl all the guys want to marry. He smiled at the memory of the wedding. He was so happy, and Rachel looked beautiful that say. Pushing the memories away he went back to what he needed to do. He was going back to Lima, Ohio and he needed to prepare himself emotionally and mentally for the people he was going to see.

TBC


End file.
